Number 2 Pencil and a Predator
by MissSleepyCat
Summary: Cassandra Quinn Faust is a passionate, although sometimes slightly childish and dimwitted teen fresh into her first year in college, her goal is to pursue a career in animation and story writing, but when on a trip to secluded hiking nature park for some inspiration and jumpstart on her art homework, she finds a very interesting muse and starts a journal to log their encounters.
1. Chapter 0: journal entry 1

journal entry #1 October Tenth, 2018

C. Quinn

My friend asked me if he was a new character of mine and even though that wasn't anywhere near the truth, I simply nodded my head and said yes. I told that it came to me in a dream out of the blue the other day. On the first page of my brand new sketchbook was the drawing of the beast I had encountered (or at least believed to) two weeks ago. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to document it in this cute journal I bought for no reason just because...ahem, it uh, matched my sketchbook...

anyway, it was tall, like, d'uper tall, maybe about seven feet tall? (or at least 6 foot 5) but it looked so strange, I mean, not a bad strange but very unusual in appearance. even though the dream part was a lie, it looks like he could be right out of a dream...

especially his eyes, his eyes were the only real _human_ thing about him (im pretty sure it was a guy he looked pretty bulky but if it was a she... well it was kinda hot so that would be weird cause then that would make me pretty gay...I guess?) his eyes were big and beautiful and brown, but even still I think I saw a tint of orange or yellow in his eyes too?

sadly, I really can only remember his eyes, I do remember seeing its sheer muscle mass and height and overall structure to a point...an I think he had armor too? maybe some of it was torn off or styled to have only half of a breast plate and what I believed to be Gauntlets (I'm pretty sure I saw a nipple ._.) but the only real thing I can really picture after initially drawing it, is his eyes.

again, he had humanlike brown eyes and dark brown or black circles around them only to really branch out into lighter tan colors across the face, kind of like a hyena or mountain lion? minus all the spots though. if anything he may have had spikes...? and then he had very unusual hair, I couldn't tell if it were long rubber like dreadlocks or locks of very thick intricate braids sprouting from his head as he turned and put his mask back on. I think, if I'm remembering correctly, the hair had little decorations on them like rings or some kind of gold accessory that wrapped around hair? I don't really know how to describe it...but it was very interesting to look at and just wow.

the reason I'm writing this down though is that I don't forget or start to think it was a dream after all

the more I try to remember the more crazy it sounds...

but don't you forget!

If you forget ill beat you up!

also the test for algebra is coming up so do that too?

keeping a journal seems pretty hard actually...

I don't know how long I can keep **this** up...

anyways, that's all I really had on my mind today, .

g'night.

ps, he was kinda hot so im not saying no to _having_ dreams about Mister hottie strange pants but this entry wasn't a dream,

just sayin.

g'night fo realzies

-Still


	2. Chapter 1: And So it Begins

"all the excitement I thought I once had for this field trip, is gone.." Cassandra, age 18, eventually muttered to her closest classmate whom she considered as a friend.

"what do you mean, it's beautiful out here!" Shana, age 20, countered and tilted her head. Cassandra was not pleased though, beautiful yes, it surely was, but having to hike for three hours in her 'Pink' slides while heaving up her large class sketchbook as well as her smaller, brand new one in a flimsy ugly bag in only shorts and a T-shirt as well as some thin knee high socks through the pouring rain? yeah, that wasn't gonna be great.

"its your own fault," Cristian Buyers, age 22, another classmate had said to them from the seat in front of the two girls, "you were unprepared!" if it were anyone else, Shana would have stuck up for Cassandra but Christian Buyers? there was no way. He has been Shana's crush since her freshmen year of high school, according to what she told Cassandra when they began hanging out more often than just classes. she just stared at Cristian sheepishly and turned back to Cassandra. "He's kinda got a point, Cass'." She watched them both and rolled her eyes as Christian almost seemed to puff up his chest in pride that someone was agreeing with him. Cassandra simply sighed and in her own head mumbled. 'I hate men..'

it was her own fault she didn't pack enough, there was a list that included sneakers and bug spray, but since her professor and also leader of the Rising Art club in their college, mentioned a bathing suit and towel and change of clothes, she had just assumed that they were going to the beach to draw people or shells or something. Something other than a three to five hour hike into the forests of wherever the fuck they were ... Shana frowned at her friends sudden Cynical mood and tried to think of something that could cheer her up. "You could always borrow my bug spray, Cass..." she smiled and poked her friend and classmate playfully, "and I mean, if we are paired up to be hiking buddies we could share an umbrella, and they probably have a clothing shop by the entrance that you might be able to buy sneakers from for the hike..?" Cassandra, who was lost in the moving trees that the travel bus passed at forty to fifty miles per hour, slowly looked up and half smiled. "Thanks." and began to stretch in the cushioned seat. "next year i'll be more prepared.." Shana smiled back and nodded. "yeah, i'll definitely make sure of it!" after a while they both became silent doing their own things to keep from dying of boredom on the trip there. Cassandra pulled out her new sketchbook to draw something on the first page, only to hesitate and put it back in her artbag and begin to daydream out of the window.. Shana watched a beauty blogger on YouTube while sneaking glances occasionally at Christian, who was somehow chatting with his friends in the class, all spread out all over the bus from his own seat.

...

It was Shana to shake Cassandra back into consciousness in what looked to be the middle of the night, the bright bus lights blinding her as soon as she opened her eyes, squinting and uncomfortably shifting out of her fuzzy blanket. she wearily watched Shana grab her things and nudged Cassie to do the same. She was still adjusting to the light and, at first didn't seem to get what Shana had said at first until she looked past her and saw the students all grab their things to exit the bus. they had finally reached their destination. Cassandra grabbed her belongings and art bag slowly, then reached down beside her seat to lift her suitcase from being propped up against he wall to its wheels and behind Shana's lead, began to empty out of the bus like the rests of the students. while walking down the isle she took her blanket from around her arm and rolled it up , hanging it around her neck before slinging her art bag over her shoulder and readjusting her grip on her half drunk 1 liter bottle of cherry coke. they droned down the isle quietly while wheeling their suitcase behind them as one by one, every student got off the travel bus and stepped onto the gravel of the parking lot. The sky was a foggy and dull navy, not pitch black but dark for sure, the clouds shadowing over the moon didn't help much at all either only showing partial light where the site lamps did not.

"what times is it?" she went to ask Shana, who was staring kind of blankly at the sight of Christian walking along by Angela, watching the two sharing a laugh together. Shana didn't turn around immediately, having what some would call a delayed reaction. She didn't come back down to earth until Cassandra had already pulled out her own phone from her bag and turn it on to look. As the bright piercing light of the cell phone switched on both the girls flinched and drew back a couple of inches away. Shana recovered faster than Cassandra did and dared to look once more when the automatic brightness dulled a little and answered.

"Its four thirty in the morning."

"what?" Cassandra did a double take at her lock screen and wrinkled her brows

"why the hell are we up?"

"The faster we set up camp, the faster they can split us up into hiking teams and start our project, I guess." Shana yawned and cracked her neck as she spoke. Cassandra looked at the time on her phone screen once more before making her own take on a gag or some other kind of noise of disgust, in which Shana had to look back at her to make sure she wasn't throwing up her own intestines. she chuckled and shook her head as the student professor called them to start heading to the campsite.

Shana breathed a sigh as she saw Cassandra stumble slightly in her slides.

"Hang in there C'….."

"Hang in there, C'"

Hang in there

it played back a couple of times in a loop inaudible some distance away from the campers who began trekking up the mountain in their pajamas with their luggage, whining and groaning behind their student professor while their main professor checked in with the resource center and then made a running jog to catch up with his students.

34 heat signatures.

16 female and 18 male.

Only ten are armed.

three of them stood high in the trees looking down, clicking and growling to each other the new information as well as checking in with each other from when they had scouted out the area much earlier

"they won't prove to be as honorable trophies as the bad bloods and the hatchlings they stole." The middle beast growled calmly. "Stick to our mission, it will be best not to hunt them and alert them to our presence " he turned to his two teammates who clicked and growled back in their native tongue.

"they would look great on my wall anyway, i'll make sure to be discrete." said the one on his right with a low gurgle of a chuckle

"you could make a very nice footstool with all their puny skulls." the other purred.

"Mission first," the middle roared softly, "then when were done we will have plenty an hour for trophies."

"Last time I checked you weren't my Father" Salvak turned his head at the other blooded warrior.

"You never know, Salvak, I heard he gets around from time to time." X'ol clicked a chuckle.

"He's our exact age you moron" Salvak roared softly.

The unnamed middle beast watched the two quietly with partial regret, not really wanting to play big brother to his two other teammates but like him they both needed real mission experience. That should be enough to drive them.

It better be.

Salvak flipped open the up a panel on his gauntlet and tapped on the input screen.

"Squadron two has spotted one of the bad bloods, it seems that they have split up to hide the stolen hatchlings."

"What are they planning to do with the hatchlings?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"They could doom this entire planet if they're not careful.."

"As well as centuries of our research here."

"That's not the only thing they stolen either,"

Salvak and X'ol looked to their other teammate as he opened up the comm on his gauntlet, pulling up the entire list description.

they moved tree to tree swiftly in the direction of their last known coordinates. X'ol was the youngest blooded of the group, Salvak the second, and the unnamed beast the first of the group. X'ol's brothers and him all completed it together, no deaths although horribly wounded was his youngest brother so they assigned him with the research squadron and he's been excelling quiet well, his last holo-vid with X'ol showed him trying to build himself a new arm to combat for the one he'd lost in his free time.

"I'll be able to fight beside you once more"

His little brothers words filled his head and he jumped tree to tree seemingly faster.

His older brother was on a similar mission squad with his own close bonded team, according to their father, he's been taking trips back to homeworld to visit a specific female who wished him luck before they left on the mothership for their trial. He remembered her. he just hoped he kept his promise not to bare children until all brothers were mated for they could train their children together to work as a team and fight strong when divided before they would go on the same trial that they went not long ago.

They did not rest for the night and kept moving towards the coordinates, but to keep them awake this was how they entertained each other. However when it came time for Salvak and the Nameless blooded warrior to share their blood story, they were quiet in a painfully obvious way. X'ol knew this was because they had been either the sole survivors or lost one of their brethren or teammates so he didn't push it.

Their leader waved a hand and they all silenced and slowly came to a stop.

"We're in range." he growled softly through his mask.

"Activate thermo camouflage"

The two nodded behind their leader and opened up the panels in their gauntlets and started to type in something.

The camouflage emitted a low hum as the light bending technology faded softly just enough to hide their own body temperature from the bad blooded team.

"Be careful not to let your guard down," the team leader growled."

Salvak purred. "Tell that to the bad bloods."

X'ol shook any distractions away with the sway of his dreads. "Let's split up."

Salvak and their leader stared at him blankly

"We're stronger as a team."

"We would cover more ground." Salvak shrugged.

The leader quietly nodded and gestures for them both to circle the area carefully until they find the targets and notify them about any findings

This is how his team got wiped on his trial just a few years ago

One by one.

But this wasn't Trial

It was a lush forest where the bad bloods hid like little insects.

He would make sure to build a thick web and bite their heads off one by one.

A trophy out of a traitor.

And the skeletons of the hatchlings they stole for whatever evils they had planned for this world.

 **{A/N:** hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I wanted chapter one to include Cassandra's diary entry occurrence but I'm saving that for the next chapter since there is quite a bit goin' on right now between both the Preddies and the campers but I'm trying to start their relationship sooner rather than later even though their romantic relationship will be more of a slow burn since I want them to start liking each other over the course of the story and not like ' _lets do sum thangs after like the second chapter'_ (there's nothing wrong with those kinds of stories though). Anyways, thank you for being patient, its been pretty busy on my end but chapter two is already in the works so be sure to keep a look out. I got one review on my opening chapter and a couple of favorites and even follows so thank you so much and I'll try to be consistent with uploads as much as I can. another thing, I am a huge fan but I have only mainly seen the movies and not the comics, so I am sorry if any inaccuracies occur throughout the story. Most of this has nothing really to do with any of the storylines besides a few possible references. all of this is mostly off the top of my head and my own imagination with a little coffee in the mix too. see you next chapter. **}**


	3. Chapter 2: the long walk

It was cold still, walking up the trail the college students all around the same age droned on with grumbles and complains all while holding their own group conversations.

Cassandra trailed slightly behind Shana, looking at the new surroundings of the site. The place was beautiful, the sound of rushing waters could be heard from somewhere out of their sight.

She was lost in a certain zone, daydreaming even.

Shana looked back to her friends hazy stare off into the distance as they walked.

She tapped her on her shoulder and called out to her.

"Cassie…" she slowed to a stop and Cassandra almost crashed into her before coming to.

"Huh?" She said, turning away from the surroundings to her fellow art student and friend.

"Are you okay…cold?" Shana tilted her head and it made Cassie smile.

"Nahh, well, yeah it's fucking cold I stubbed my toe like four times on rocks and I really want a hot shower but I'm okay."

Shana shrugged and lightly punched Cassie's shoulder.

"Okay well keep up before you get eaten by a bear."

Cassie re adjusted the straps of her bag and shuffled past in her now dusty sparkly slides.

"Those bears need to keep away before _they_ get eaten by a Cassandra," She chuckles.

"Your like five foot two, eating you would be like eating a box of tic tacs in one go, too easy."

"Yeah, whatever, Shana the Shark."

Shana rolled her eyes and watched as Cassandra reeled back, hitting her foot on yet another rock.

Her knee high socks were stained with dirt from the ankle down and her sparkly slides have seen better days.

Shana dropped her bag to help Cassandra back up,

"I haven't tripped this much since Beatrice's skate party."

Shana let out an groan as she hauled up Cassie before they continued to follow the trail not too far from the campsite according to the student professor.

"Apparently Mr. Aldirez is only 28 a voice called in a whisper. It was Angela to Samantha. Samantha nodded as they giggled. "He's kind of cute." Samantha hissed back. Samantha was 20 like Shana, and Angela was 21, if Cass remembered correctly. She wondered if Angela and Christian were a thing or not and hoped Shana would be okay about it.

"So when was this skate party?"

"In the 7th grade, I think." Cass replied to Shana, shivering softly at a gust of wind.

Shana furrowed her brows

"Did you forget to bring your jacket too?"

"No I got it, it's in my bag, it was supposed to be warm today."

"Shana zipped up her own thick grey hoodie and put her hands in her pockets.

"It's not that baby blue one is it?"

"It's one of them."

"It's gonna get dirty Cass!"

"I thought beach, not backwoods."

"Next time follow the list, beach."

"Oh flip off, Shana the Shark"

Shana chuckled and pat Cass's back

"Cassandra the Crab"

She shivered again and stopped to open up her bag and snatch the baby blue hoodie and throw it on before zipping it back up and hauling it and her art bag back over her shoulder before jogging to catch up with Shana who was waiting for her a few feet away. It didn't take long for Cassandra to catch up and they both quickened their pace to be close behind the rest of the students.

Cass looked at the floor and then sunk a little.

"we weren't supposed to bring a tent, were we?"

Shana frowned

"you didn't even bring a tent...what are you gonna do?" Her eyes went wide

Cassandra looked down at the floor in thought.

"We have cabins, Cassandra" Shana chuckled.

Cass shoved Shana lightly and growled.

"That's not funny!."

"Why?"

"Because I thought we were going to the beach so I barely brought anything!"

"I know" she said an gave Cassandra a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry I feel bad now but it's just fun to mess with you." Shana pat her head and chuckled.

Cassandra sighed.

"You're a bully."

"No I'm not."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're a bully."

"Okay maybe I am, so what?"

"I'm gonna report you to the bully police."

"But what if I bully the bully police?"

"Then they'll call a B.S.W.A.T team to bully you for a double bully charge."

"Ba-swat" Shana said

I feel like it's more like "Bee-Swat."

"The Bee swatting team?"

"Yeah I guess."

They both chuckled and sighed as the students slowly came to a stop.

"This hill has steps carved into it but it's at a weird angle so one at a time guys."

The student professor called and slowly the students began to walk up the stone stairs. Since Shana and Cassandra were in the very back it took quite a while but the main professor stayed beside everyone at the bottom of the steps to keep and eye on everyone so it didn't feel too strange. Shana searched her pockets for her phone.

"Look at the mountain, all the way up there to the right!"

Cassandra turned her head and looked up to the rocks molded by erosion of water at the very top was lush greenery and rocks.

"That is really pretty…"

"Take a picture for me pretty please!" Shana called "I think my phones all the way in the bottom of my bag…"

Cassandra nodded and pulled out her phone, a black iPhone 7 with a light pink cactus patterned case and started to take pictures of the mountain as each student took turns climbing up the tall rocky stairs.

"Shannon, it's your turn." The Professor called and she began to carefully walk up the eroded rock stairs.

"Take pictures of us going up the mountain too please!"

Cass nodded and dipped into her inner photographer and tried to capture nice pictures of Shana and the mountain and the stream and the lush forest at the high cliff, she looked up to snap a couple of photos up the cliff and then turned to take a selfie facing the stairs with the towering forests in the distance.

"Cassandra, you can go now."

"Oh—okay." She started up the stairs carefully in her dirty sparkly slides and turned back again as she walked to take more pictures. She snuck a picture of the professor just cause then Shana, and then one of Shana's butt to make a Snapchat sticker.

Shana had a nice butt and she was proud of her for it. She pointed her camera down at the stream over the stairs to get a good picture of the small waterfalls it created,

Then went back to the mountain cliff forest holding her arms high to get as close as she could. These mountains would be a nice drawing exercise and pretty pictures to print out or keep and post to Facebook.

There was a small glint in the screen that had made her pause for a second, she zoomed in more with her phone screen then took a far away picture of it. She zoomed in again and took another shot and went to look at her camera, the picture had a strange glint. She looked back up and squinted hard as she walked up, only to lose her footing on a loose stone step and fall backwards. Her rear end hit the gravel and stone but the professor caught the rest of her before she would slide and tumble down to the bottom.

"Jesus Cassandra!" The 47 year old man waited until she got up before snaking her lightly upside her head.

"Put that bloody device away!"

Cassandra rubbed her head and then her butt, she dipped her head in apology and hissed.

"I'm sorry professor," she wheezed "I'll be more careful!"

She looked down at her phone, unscathed since it was tightly in her hands as she fell. After her and the professor got up safely they began to go on following the long agonizing trail to the camp.

"She needs to pay more attention." Angela spoke to Sam and another girl from in front of the walking students. A few chuckles raised and Cassandra turned red with frustration and embarrassment, she looked up at Shana and got a shrug back. "I'm sorry Cass I should have waited to ask you to take pictures till we were all up at the top, are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine..." Cassandra groaned and distanced herself lightly hanging just in front of the professor and behind Shana. Her face was bright red and she didn't talk to anyone for a few minutes.

Shana watched her carefully. Cassandra was a hothead full of pride, and confidence that sometimes was not her own. It took a long time for Shana to understand this, but she was proud to see Cass cool down rather quickly and pull out her phone to show her the pictures she took.

"wait, is this my butt?"


	4. sorry about the hiatus

I haven't forgotten about you guys, or Cassandra and her soon to be muse. but with the semester coming to an end and cracking down and a new one already up I haven been able to find the time to post any new chapters, but I have been and still am working on them. just turn those notifications on and ill keep on doing my best to pump out new enjoyable chapters

once again thank you so much for reading and following my story!

xoxo

Author-chan


	5. Chapter 3: tracker

The nameless yaujta stood high in the trees almost amused at the ooman female that had seemed to look right in his direction, as if she saw him so clearly only to brush it off as a trick of the light. The thought of mounting Ooman a heads on the wall was delightful, if they were a challenge that is. Challenging or not, killing oomans were not a priority for his team this mission. his main duties were to capture the young traitors before they did something stupid. His two teammates X'ol and Salvak who although quite different from each other, they made an interesting crew.

Hot headed but very impressive in hand to hand combat and raw power was Salvak, a more up close and personal hunter and X'ol, although a little obsessive and compulsive, was smart and proved to be very patient with his prey, a long to mid range fighter. his canon precision against the hard meats were among the highest of the new bloods.

X'ol and his two brothers were all very talented with technology they decided to split up to challenge themselves further. Salvak however, trained to be his own siblings, his pure brute strength and raw instinct made so that he always had his own back, even when in a team. Although it was never proved, there was a rumor that during his trial claiming that he ripped a chunk of his brothers head out during an argument. but it was mostly just to scare the maturing cubs from bothering him with sparring. Surely Salvak was fully capable of ripping flesh as hard as his own kind but his brethren had met an honorable death by the hard meat queen.

Similar to Salvak the Namless New Brother also wanted to hunt alone ever since his two teammates fell on his trial in the jungle he decided he wanted to hunt without a team and be by himself.

On his own he was capable in many ways, but he would not be allowed to hunt alone until he had much more experience and trophies. Being young is truly a process for a teenage yautja, slaying hard meats in the temple seemed much easier than this, stalking, preying on his own kind for the good of his clan. The only good thing was that he had earned the right to his cannon and his armory, but even still, this was new even for him.

Being back on earth, but far away from the temple in which he trained since cubhood to dominate and succeed. He was now free in a forest teaming with life, a new setting a new challenge, new opportunity to battle to was both invigorating and exhausting.

although he couldn't feel the warmth of the sun from his own atmospheric netting, he felt it began to rise and bring warmth to the trees and earth around him.

Somewhere between these river and rocks and trees, his targets hid from sight as best they can.

But he would not let them escape his claws.

Their team was one out of the three of young blooded teams, tasked with finding them, the first team to find them will be the victor and gain the most experience, and be the most rewarded. His clan unlike some others, enjoyed the thrill of the _game_.

A mission given to his team and a few other newly blooded brothers to find the bad bloods, capture them ,and subdue the hatchlings before things got out of hand, the elders could have easily sent an experienced Enforcer to track them, but the elders love to challenge the young even in travesties such as so.

Those who went against the Yautja code of honor were very rare selection of spineless idiots. He wouldn't be able to find their motive without choking it out of one of them. Even his best guess was still very unclear to him.

Bad bloods with around the same experience as himself, maybe less. they were young and had potential and yet they ruin their own standing like this? For what?

He and X'ol conversed about it through coms when they first split up to divide and conquer.

 _Why steal the the hatchlings?_

X'ol had growled, hanging upside down in a tree as it clicked quietly, a few hikers trekking up the trail beneath him.

 _For war? For their own personal hunt?,_

 _Already a mile or two away from him he moved through the trees against the ways of the rivers._

 _Were they that insane?_

 _Maybe they meant to train them as their own hunting hounds?_

 _No, they lack the experience._

they were way too inexperienced to coax a hard meat in such a way or else they would have just sent enforcers after them.

This planet is teaming with different life forms especially the sentient Ooman race, some proved as worthy opponents and trophies while others easy kills.

the batch of humans down hill were not very promising. They may just get in his way, but hopefully they got in the ways of the bad bloods and slowed them down for he can capture them. In his studies and training he had learned that

most humans are weak, but it is their wit and craftsmanship that catch his kind off guard more than rarely.

It would be dishonorable to kill the weak and young of any kind, but with their status being ripped right from them, the bad bloods might not follow the code of honor anymore.

He climbed up a high trunk almost effortlessly and began a wide search scan on the surroundings in front of him. There were several humans and animals in the radius, a pack of humans right below the rocky erosion of mountain to another rocky trail. His scans picked up a trace of untagged Yautja pheromones, each team had their blood tagged as allies, this predator would have to be one of bad bloods that were down there across the river.

 _Would this really be that easy?_

 _Or is this an orcistrated attack or trap._

The moment he looked down is where an Ooman female had caught sight of a shine of his cloak against the rising sun. Without even realizing it, clumsy and dumb for the most part, the ooman had an eye for a very distant glare off of his cloaked armor. She looked right at him and then had fallen and forgotten all about it. The humans seemed to head in the same direction he was scouting to pass through. Hanging on the thick branch, he began to study his options in his teams best interest . It may be best to hang back until the oomans left before crossing, causing a panic in the oomans could also make the bad bloods even more aware that they were being tracked. however the bad blooded would not simply wait to be captured. He would have to move soon if he had any hopes of locating them and the stolen hard meat hatchlings.

His com growled in Salvak's voice and he turned away from watching the humans to face his com on his gauntlet.

" _What have you found?"_ He clicks his mandibles lowly

" _Dead oomans. distant south, Bad bloods hunting"_ Salvak growled in response.

" _Hunting in pack? How many you tracked?"_ He looked behind is shoulder to the distant humans continuing to drag their luggage across the compact paved dirt and rock making an opening for him to pass. He started to swap trees, waiting for his teammates response

" _No. Tracing Single bad blood, will track._ " Salvak grunted

"" _Keep contact, alert us what found "_ he clicked back

" _Yes_ ," Salvak hissed.

He crossed another tree before dropping down to the floor on his haunches

He flipped his data flap back open on his gauntlet, preparing his armor and camo for crossing the river before slipping in and swimming across.

"Were approaching the camping area," the Student Professor Aldierez said, "split into four groups of 8 and go to the professor to get your keys for your assigned cabins, and before you ask, males can _not_ group with females."

"Aww, it's 2018 professor. way to spoil a party." Samantha teased.

Eric, age 24 shrugged and grinned, "too bad ladies, you'll just have to wait till later to eat your hearts out."

"Oh please," Angela freed her black hair free from its ponytail for some much needed air.

"I'd rather throw up."

Shana leans into Cassandra with a smirk,

"I kinda agree with Angie' for once." Shana chuckled to Cassandra's snarky grin She had made besides her.

Cass nodded

"Cooties, Is pretty common with these kinds of boys. I'm not surprised."

Christian threw his bag over his shoulder and moved past Cass and Shana to his posse of art prodigy buttwipes who look just like him.

"Ouch Cassandra, not all men have cooties, right Shana?"

Shana was stuck for a second and shrugged. "I don't know about all men having cooties, but Eric Jefferson is definitely infected." She chuckles and smiles at Christian

Cassandra stood in front of Shana slightly and pointed at him behind her back, just for Shana to see.

"He has cooties too."

After a dramatic eye roll from Shana Cass turned away to analyze the little cabins.

She didn't know anyone besides Shana for the most part, besides knowing some names. She would be sure to be in Shana's Cabin, even if she had to football tackle someone out of the picking leaders drawn from paper straws.

She dropped her luggage on the gym mat style mattress. She brought a two blankets but not a sheet so she would have to just do the fold in half method.

The time showed to be now 9:00am and it made her want to sink and melt. Shana placed her items in the top bunk above Shana and she climbed up.

"Did you already check for bugs?"

"Negative." She brought out her flashlight and began to check the mats crevasses. Shana followed her lead and so did the other six girls that shared her cabin.

Angela ,Sam, brigette, Alex, Steph and Asia. The girls from her art class, the other girls Jessie, Mariah, and to be honest she didn't know the rest of the girls name.

"Where are the bathrooms!?" Sam looked in every little storage closet frantically. Brigette had beautiful red hair. Cass watched as she slid off her bunk above Asia's

"The bathrooms and showers are in a separate buildings, I can show you if you want?"

Sam nodded frantically and bounded behind her out of the cabin.

"So what are we doing next?" Cassandra asked Shana, laying down her blankets on the pathetic mat after finding it free of critters for the moment.

"Professor said we regroup at 2 o clock, so for now we eat and nap and stuff."

"Sounds good to me, did you want to go out with me and-"

"I think I'm just gonna rest for now." Shana managed to say through her pillow before going limp.

Cass sighed, with her stomach growling she was definitely ready to snack. She pulled out her nerdy looking lunchbox and grabbed her art bag to venture to locate the perfect snacking spot.

Peeking outside of her cabin the clearing was for the most part empty besides Cristian and Quinn. Quinn was her middle name, literally.

Although boy-Quinn was either several leagues talking above or several leagues down from the holy semi-feminist queen Cassadriella, but he had a nice butt, long hair and pretty eyes which made him desirable in a very low and tolerable way. Outside of their cabin, they chatted about who would make the best pieces during their assignments times later on. When He looked over at her it had been because of movement in the corner of his eyes, but when he saw her he held his gaze for more than too long. Quinn's pretty boy charming smile made her cheeks flush and she quickly made a dash out of their sights and into a nice peaceful picnic place.

"What is it with me and boys with long hair…"

Quinn was 23 and very pretty, he had long thick hair and a baby face that made you wanna throw yourself at him. But his personality was his own shut down, in her opinion. He was overconfident and arrogant in his art classes with her. That kind of personality she didn't quite click with. Not even with non males. She tried to distract herself

 _Think of the cooties, think of the cooties._

She made sure to keep close to the camp so she didn't get too lost but she still ventured out a bit to far for her own comfort.

If Shana was here they probably would have ditched the camp entirely without a problem and find somewhere really spectacular to eat. For now she just settled on a rock that overlooked a wimpy but still admirable stream and began to snack on her salami sub and Cheetos, also inside was a small can of cherry vanilla Pepsi and seven Keebler elf fudge cookies.

She played a rebooted generic version of Tetris on her phone as she munched on the cheesy goodness of her Cheetos in mostly silence besides a few hums of ooh-yum-yum, and the crisp sound of the opening of a semi cold soda.

All though the salami goodness was beautifully sublime to her taste buds it was was dinner that she was most excited for. Hot dogs and hamburgers over a man made fire. She was glad she packed plenty of drinks and snacks to hold her off until then. She had to be careful though, her other subs and precious E. cookies were in the cabin still, if she didn't watch it maybe a raccoon would take her food or even worse her whole bag which cost a whole 180 dollars of spending on clothes for the cute tote bag to be free.

Sales and deals sure are a way to lose money and still feel good about it.

She watched the stream, her eyes following it back and forth as she chewed. She tilted her head back up to chug the remainder of he Pepsi before almost falling completely backwards with a noise breaking the bond of silence and the sound of the waterfall.

It was a strange sound of rustling leaves

 _"_ _Shana?"_ She tilted her head back only to come to a conclusion that the running came from across the stream in front of her and not behind. she licked the sticky spilled soda off her cheeks as she stared out into the lush greens and rocks across the little river. The rustling faded quickly. Whatever was moving through the leave was traveling against the flow of the river and clean out of her sight.

 _"_ _Maybe someone was washing up in the stream and got embarrassed….I mean I am quite a woman.."_ she laughed to herself, a hand on her bosom with a sneer of staged confidence. _"I'm sure they didn't want to ruin the perfect bond between girl and her Cheetos, but…,"_ she looked down at her blue hoodie, little droplets of caramel colored stains were splattered lightly across the bottom of the hoodie from the rest of the little bit of Pepsi left spilling from her startle, _"Awww no. Just frickin' perfect. I'm never going t get this out..."_

She stood up and walked down to the little river to see if she could wash any off or at the very least lighting some of the color from it as she scooped up water in her hands she heard it again the rustling of the leaves in the distance.

She was almost tempted to see what was on the other side of the river but between the mosquitoes beginning to discover her plump flesh and the occasional cold breeze she'd rather not cross the river anyway. Maybe when Shana wanted to explore with her, she'd definitely feel more confident about adventuring if she wasn't alone.

She looked down at the damp parts of her hoodie to see if any of the stains lightened but for now it stayed unknown. She dusted off her self and began to shuffle back to camp.

Now was the perfect time to take a well needed nap.

She would find her mysterious across-the-river-person later or not at all.

With the swing of her hips she quickly grabbed her Star Wars lunchbox and the remainder of her sub and bolted back to camp before any more mosquitoes would close in on her juicy thighs.

this took me so long because I written way too much for one chapter and I was finding it hard to find out how and where to break it apart and still make sense, you guys were on me though and I appreciate it. I hope this makes sense and sounds alright for you guys, my semester is over so I will try to upload more chapters when I find the time and inspiration to not write garbage. kek.


	6. Chapter 4: Project one

_**Cassandra's POV**_

 _It froze when I froze, a glaze of light, a glitch in the matrix. Big bulky muscle mass that I could see just barely but never enough to understand._

 _Right in front of the plant I was drawing just a few feet away._

 _It clicked like some kind of animal and I began to panic._

 _Was it a bear?_

 _Fuck no_

 _I mean maybe_

 _A big huge clicking and growling, not to fucking mention damn near invisible..._

 _Bear..?_

 _Maybe it was cross spliced with a chameleon._

 _Is this a government experiment?_

 _Is it the military?_

 _What is that thing?_

 _It turned its head to look at me and I held my breath. The pencil stayed in my hand against the paper and I didn't look up._

 _god I prayed that it would keep on walking._

 _But it stood there, staring at me._

 _I could feel it's eyes on me._

 _There was another sound_

 _Something in the distance and I looked up without even meaning to_

 _It was looking right at me_

 _It wasn't a bear_

 _It wasn't some mutated gecko chameleon bear_

 _It was a.._

 _Rather... how could I even put this._

 _It was a man._

 _The ghost of a man, at least._

 _A bulky yet chiseled invisible individual. I had to squint slightly just to see it right, as well as make sure that I was not batshit insane._

 _But no, it definitely was an outline of a massive seven a half foot tall behemoth of a male figure._

 _The creature turned his head to look even more at Me and I felt my lungs freeze. Only to feel them flutter back into reality when the gesture of a person had became slightly visible. I could see him. There was only a brief time and while my artist subconscious tried to study his intriguing features as much as i could, he disappeared completely within that same moment, no outline, nothing but the ghost of his previous presence that finally gave a sharp shiver up my spine, the only thing that i could understand and what would possibly haunt me for the rest of my life. was his fiery, amber tinted brown eyes._

 _And They got swallowed into my subconscious._

 _Amber yellow blended into a chocolate brown._

 _They were beautiful_

 _And at the same time_

 _It was gone._

"What...what the...fuck?"

 _5 hours earlier…_.

 _10:45AM_

Shana action-slid down the top bunk and punched Cassandra's shoulder lightly

"Damn that nap was good. Did you take one?"

Cassandra scratched a couple mosquito bites on her thigh in unison, her older smaller sketchbook in her lap. She was in the midst of drawing a big breasted anime warrior princess.

"Nuh-uh. Just had early lunch."

Shana nodded and took a seat beside her.

"Did you find any good drawing spots?"

Cass tossed her sketchbook on her luggage bag and stretched out across the bottom bunk, ignoring Shana's added mass of lap as if it was not there and flattering out across it.

"The river was boring, nothing but neighboring camp noise and mosquitos. Uphill should be better."

"Has captain douche and his posse been keeping quiet?"

"Not sure. I wasn't hired to spy on those crackheads, not that I want to either."

"Their not crackheads, but they are fucking high as balls."

Shana and Cass looked over to beautiful red headed Brigitte who was reading Fifty Shades Darker in the comfort of her top bunk diagonal from them the other girls either sleeping or missing from their gym mat like beds, now made up with their own sheets and blankets.

Cass, the holy semi-feminist cracked a smile.

"See? I told you."

Shana rolled her eyes. "You know you have coke stains all over your shirt right?"

Cass' smile dropped immediately as she was reminded of her ruined baby blue hoodie.

"Fuck off," she whined. "don't even remind me!"

Cass groaned and threw a bag of Doritos at Shana from her snack bag.

Shana chuckled and threw it back and missed and hit Bridget, who then opened her pack of strawberry twizzlers to throw back at the two girls and before the hour would pass an all out war was breaking out between the three girls and occasionally Angela who came in and out from talking with some of the boys. pencils and snacks were flying back and forth across the bunks for the most part, their tossing-stuff war was quiet enough to spare the lives of the few sleeping girls and the majority of the cabin floor.

Salvak must have been a grouchy individual since cubhood.

X'ol had come to believe quite a few things bothering the bulky behemoth from simple growls and groans and curses spewing across his com

X'ol was camouflaged tucked between two large trees 45 feet in the air when his mask zoomed in to watch two boys hike up the hill with their art bags.

"Those girls don't know what the fuck their missing." Eric spat at a tree in frustration. "Look at me Jordan and tell me that I'm not a sexual Tyrannosaurus." Jordan, rolled his eyes and suddenly changed his demeanor to dramatically act out his best Cassandra Quinn Faust impression. "Oh my word, how incredibly disgusting. Sexual Tyrannosaur? More like a Velociraptor's missing Viagra! Men like you have cooties and that's why I and every girl in camp would touch you with a ten foot pole if you paid us~~~oh-Hoi-Hoi-hoi." His voice cracked several times and said it in an almost British accent opposite to the real Cassandra's Slightly-New York-American accent. Eric took a moment to cringe "Dude honestly? Fuck you." Jordan took a bow followed by a quick Millie rock.

"to be honest I think that's just how all the girls feel about you Eric."

Eric gave him a glare and gave him a shove "okay lady killer, I don't see any girls trying to be in your bologna ((baloney) aka the fucking sandwich meat)

Jordan flipped his collar of his hooded jacket with a smile. "The only Ladies I need right now is the ones that makes me dinner every night." Eric shot him a glance. "And who are those ladies?" He grumbled. Jordan grinned widely. "My Mommies."

Eric shoved him slightly and kept on ahead. "Good cause that's all you'll ever get!"

X'ol listened in to the Oomans as the passed and made a mental note to catalog the brown haired Caucasian male of the two known as Eric as possible footstool material. Mainly because he was one of ten out of the thirty-four Ooman pack to be armed, even still though, he wondered if an Ooman so pathetic would even considered worthy prey armed or not.

Salvak grunted over the com once more.

X'ol stood on his tall branch quietly.

 _What's the matter now?_

 _Picking up traces of escaped hatchling near one of the Ooman camps._

X'ol perked up, _Pauk, that could be bad._

Their leader growled through the coms.

 _Those Pauk-de idiots are going to doom this entire planet._

From his position he was not too far from the Camp the pack of young Oomans had went to. He growled lowly and began to turn around and put a hold on tracking the other bad bloods..

 _X'ol track south, Salvak, continue hunting and tracking down the bad blood, I'll sneak into the camp and search for the hatchling._ He growled to the through the comms

 _Yes brother_. Salvak grunted

 _Bio masks on at all times_. He instructed.

 _Yes Brother._ The two growled back, moving much faster than before.

The nameless Yautja growled in frustration. That last thing he needed was a swarm of hard meat spreading like wildfire and sending the entire Ooman race as well as the Yautja all around the planet currently participating in hunts and studies and research would be in a frenzy.

He changed directions and began to scan for traces of the loose facehugger.

2:00 pm

Bridgette slapped a twizzler across Cassandra's sleeping face quietly.

"Hey...psst...hey..."

Cass woke up and groaned.

"Yo?" She stared up at her groggily before sitting up on her side. "Common there putting us up in hike teams for the day."

Cassandra blinked away her grogginess and looked around, Shana and the rest of the girls beside her and Bridget were gone.

She threw her hoodie back on and grabbed some snacks and threw them in her art bag. She followed Bridget out to where most of the students lined up to be partnered up. All 32 students waited patiently as the two professors explained how we were going to be assigned different hiking buddies for the duration or the trip and each hike day we would have two produce 2 sketches, one contour drawing and one detailed shaded drawing of different plant like that we find during the hike. Mr. Aldirez goes on to explain that each group are not to stray too far from the trails and to all meet back at 8 for dinner. Any team that finished their drawings for the day were allowed to come back early or walk the nature trails if they wished.

He passed around a bucket of slips of paper each had a number on it that would have one duplicate. Those with matching numbers would be on teams for the day.

Shana came over to meet Cassandra after picking her number.

"I got seven, I hope I get somebody I can work with. Do you think we'll end up as partners?"

Cass was passed the bucket and grabbed sheet. She hoped she would only ever be on Shana's team. She hastily opened the folded paper only to heave a sigh and grumble.

"I got ten..."

Shana frowned only to smile again watch as the sight of Christian Buyers passed by asking everyone what number they had to find his match. He looked at Shana and smiled.

"Do you have 15?"

Shana looked at her paper.

"Yeah! Oh erm, nope sorry. I got seven."

Christian nodded and moved past her to Bridget. In the distance she nodded and began to walk off and Shana was back to being depressed.

"I just hope somebody decent has seven."

Patrick Evans from cabin two stopped in his tracks and flipped over his sandy brown hair. "Does anyone have ten?"

Cassandra wondered if she could get away with ripping the piece of paper up and running away. Shana patted Cassandra's back. "Cass don't you have ten?"

 _Wait to Go Shana the Shark._ Cass bit her lip.

She pretended to forget and rechecked her paper.

"Oh yeah I do."

He smiled and began walking, not really giving her much time to catch up.

"Alright come on then, we're going uphill towards the big waterfall."

Cassandra huffed as she stumbled across the gravel in her Slides behind the tall brown haired boy quietly with her big art bag over her shoulder.

She looked back at Shana, who was also bummed out. She was still waiting to find her partner. Shana huffed and waved Cassandra good bye.

This day was already going to suck before it even started.

Shana watched as Cassandra and Patrick vanished up one of the trails.

As if she thought her day couldn't be any worse, she watched as Angela walked over to her with a frown and asked her what number she had. They ended up being a match and silently trekked up one of the southern trails.

 _to be continued..._

 ** _A/N_**

 _well, well well, guess who isnt dead after all? i havent forgotten about the gang as promised. author chan is having a pretty good and comfortable schedule between work and school for once. hoping to post more chapters soon. im currently sick with preddy fever..._


End file.
